


Legend

by mednin



Series: Soudam Summer 2019 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Mentions of torture(but no torture done), Soudam 2019, Superstition, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mednin/pseuds/mednin
Summary: Kazuichi goes into the abandoned mansion where a half alpha/half wolf lives on a dare.Theme: Supernatural





	Legend

“ROUGH, ROUGH ROUGH ROUGH”

_Oh man…_

The heterochromatic red and grey eyes of the black and grey wolf come closer. He slowly backs away until he hits the wall behind him.

_Fuck!_

The omega is out of ideas. This is how he dies tonight, thanks to a dare from his dumb friends from middle school. He didn’t even like them and judging by the wolf getting slowly closer, he can assume they didn’t either. What kind of friends dare another to go into the legendary old cliché mansion where legend has it a werewolf is living?

And what kind of dumbass is he for taking this dumbass dare in this dumbass mansion?!

_Wait!_

To his right he sees his wrench. He bends down quickly to reach it when the wolf jumps!

Kazuichi Soda swings the wrench in front of him, turning away and closing his eyes. 

Only to hear a whine.

When he opens his eyes, he sees the wolf down on the ground. The animal’s front front leg is bleeding. He can see some white.

Kazuichi stays by the wall and slowly inches his way to the door. Little mouse step by little mouse step he can feel the doorknob! He turns to open it.

Only to hear another whine.

He turns around and sees the animal whining. Ugh, now he feels bad. But he tried to attack him! But he probably shouldn’t have been in the house. But he almost got killed! Again, he “knew” the dangers.

With a sigh, he looks back; “H-hey, I know this is hard to believe but d-do ya have medical supplies? I w-want to help ya.”

A low growl is heard.

Fucker.

“Well fine, I won’t help ya! See if I care if ya get hurt!”

With a turn he is about to walk when, he turns around.

“Aw come on, please? Look I know I entered ya place but I wanna try and help.”

Silence and just when he thinks those legends were false, he hears a barely audible whisper.

“Upstairs, b-bathroom.”

He rushes up, the other being covered in blood. He finds a bunch of medical equipment and grabs a towel and covers it with water only to bring it down.

Only to go down and see a naked male. Guess the legends were true, but that’s not what he’s focusing on.

“GAAAAAH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!”

“Silence mortal, for I am bare when I change form. If you wish, you may grab a pair of clothes from the room next to the place of relaxation.”

“I can’t understand ya, speak English.”

“The bedroom, foolish mortal! Leave the kit of healing here so I may dress and properly take care of the wound _you_ gave me.”

Yikes, with that said he does what the other instructs, going faster then that time he got chased by a cat for accidently stepping on it’s tail. He doubles it when he hears a scream of pain.

When he gives the clothes, he sees the other put on his shirt and painfully put on his boxers. Kazuichi sees the wound straightened with a bandage wrapped around the injury.

Only for the other unable to stand.

“Whoah man, here let me hel-”

“Silence fool, as I am in this current situation thanks to your ignorance! Entering my house uninvited and having the nerve to attack I, the great GUNDHAM TANAKA, ruler of beasts!”

“Hey man, I came back didn’t I! Plus ya were gonna attack me!”

“I do not harm omegas, for only a coward attempts injury towards omegas and betas. I was simply trying to lure you away and to warn you never to leave.”

“Ya tried to attack me!”

“If I did indeed try to ‘attack’ you, you would be lying on the ground with a worse wound then I am facing in my current state.”

Touchy.

“Look, I’m sorry. I got dared by some friends of mine, who I realize now aren’t my friends so this sucks too.”

“That is another foolish thing you mortals do, why is their an insistent need to come into my realm?! I have not gone outside and wish to be alone, however, incompetent beings keep entering for no apparent reason!”

“I already said sorry! What else can I do, huh?! I came back to help, didn’t I?!”

“Stay.”

“What?”

“You must stay here until I am completely healed, for I am unable to move around freely thanks to your incompetence. You will stay, cook, and help me until I am deemed capable to use my legs without the burdens of hell consuming my leg.”

“Ya can’t do that! I’m not some prisoner!”

“Yes I can and if you do not, then hell hath no greater fury than MINE” he growled deeply and his red eye shined.

“Gah, okay okay calm down I’ll help ya!”

Ugh, this is where morals get ya.

_10 Months Later_

“Legend has it that Kazuichi Soda was eaten by the beast. Some say you can hear his moans across the town as he is a torture victim for the beast’s-HAHAHAHA I can’t do it, I can’t. Gundham, ya gotta read this.” Kazuichi turns towards him on their king sized bed, showing him the article.

“While it is indeed humorous, my dear Kazuichi, may you please cease reading that and come over here? I wish for another round.”

“As you wish, my ‘captor.’” With a giggle he climbs on top of Gundham.

He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
